OverlordJ
OverlordJ is both the name of the account as well as the name of the Character from the first session. Forumite OverlordJ (Forumite) joined Forumstuck during session one. He joined the first thread at page 68 as post 1693 on the 09-26-2012. His characters are OverlordJ (thinkingOddity tO), Chelon (BasementDweller BD) and Charcha (UnderwaterHuntress UH). He also controls various side characters, most importantly Minnos (BurdonBeast BB). OverlordJ comes from Germany, has joined the forum September 2012 and used his 413, 612 and 1000 Specularnaodms all in the forumstuck thread. Character Short Information Classpect: Mage of Void Specibus: Fistkind, Cardkind (originally also Knifekind) Land: Land of Cards and Games (later Land of Joy and Life) Dreamer: Derse dreamer Sprite: (2) TEDDY-WITH-SHADESSPRITE Denizen: Nyx Species: Human Quest: Draw your fate from the depths of void, to cast it in the lots of life. Adventure OverlordJ (Character) made his first apearance on page 70 as post 1741 on the 09-26-2012. His handle is thiningOddity. tO's chat colour was originally simple black. His server player was iT. He prototyped his Kernel with his old Teddy bear. He then quickly entered the medium in the Land of Cards and Games. The canon reason why he entered much later then many other players is that he spend do much time preparing for the game, which also explains why he's so, well, well prepared. He prototyped his Sprite a second time with a pair of shades then entered a strife with an Imp. After he won the post by post fight he went to fight a couple imps of screen. When he returned he alchemized some stuff for the first time. He then went to sleep and woke up on Derse for the first time. Here he hears the whisper for the first time and meets the first person, Dream Tim. Once tO wakes up he alchemizes a few things for the second time. Most importantly, he alchemizes a ominous card , seemingly without even thinkig about doing so. When he picks up he connects to the Horrorterror, without understanding it at first. This is an important moment, marked by the first change in text colour. tO's chat colour is from now on 330033. After that he gets his QUEST when he finds his first consort, an OLM who lives in some kind of sewer. He also gets his first map. He then returns home to sleep, where the Horrorterror contact him and take controll over his body. This is shown by a second colour change, he now talks in 4B0082 and hashtags, as well as in second person. This is to show that it's the horrorterror controlling him, not he doing stuff. In this state he: Creates his weapon "Knife of Yggsogth", finishes the first dungeon, uses his card strife specibus for the first time, finds his first tarot card, travels to Prospit, captachalogues a Prospitan, travels to Derse, captachalogues a Dersite and wakes up on Derse. Here he starts talking normally in 330033 again. He is confused for a while, meets the Black Queen and has to flee when Derse gets attacked. When he gets cornered the Horrorterrors control him for a second time. They make him create a ship with a code Bear gave him and make him travel to the Land of Crystals and Gust. He meets Prin and they fly to LoCaL, where he takes a nap to talk to the Horrorterrors. He amkes a deal with them so that they don't mindcontrol him anymore. At this point he will beginn to fall into madness, corrupted by the power granted to him by the Horrorterror, even if it isn't notable yet. The first sign of his corruption is that he now talks in 4B0082 again. He then takes the ship to return to his planet. There he goes to finish the second dungeon. After that he alchemizes for the third time, creating a new armor as well as five minor characters, the "Servant of Yggsogth" as well as the "Midday Group", who take the ship to travel to Prospit. OverlordJ then becomes Danis Serverplayer and helps her into the game while simultaniously leaves to enter his third dungeon. A bit of a timeskip happens where the Midday Group finally reaches Prospit, the Servant wanders of to find the OLM and OverlordJ makes his way through the different dungeons. The Midday Group take the survivor from Prospit and leave. At this point the First thread ends and the second thread of the first session starts. A few posts show his progress during the dungeon and show his ascend on his echeladder. They also show his decend into corruption. In the end he reaches the highest Level, finishes every dungeon, finds all cards of "The Cards of Zarathustra", a tarot deck and once again talks in hashtags. When he finally wants to ind his way to his questbed he finds out that it doesn't exist. Enranged he makes his way to Nyx in the hope to find out what is going on. A ew posts show his way through the gates untill he reaches Nyx, who confronts him with his CHOICE and also opens his eyes by telling him that he once aain fell under the control of the Horrorterror. He then makes his choice as OverlordJs (forumite) 413 Specularnaodm. In it, he regains his sanity, heals his Land, turning it into the Land of Joy and Life and ascends to Godtier. Later after this he mostly flys through the Medium and does whimsycal stuff, like helping Dani and contacting the trolls. Until he finds out that the session LACKs the chance to actually succseed and makes a plan. He creates a huge meteor on which he plans to evacuate the session once the fight with the Grey King is finished. Right now he is on the Battlefield fighting the Grey Kind. That is all for now, lets see how his adventure continues. Trivia There are many things I have as headcanon for OverlordJ that I never meantioned in a post: His enty object was a house of card, which he kicked over. It forshadows him turning his land. All objects he uses are things I actually own or he found during his adventure. I have planed some echeladder rungs that I never posted as well. The fact that there are so many dungeons in his land is a reference to D&D and the many maps are a pun on me being german because the german word for card is the same as the german word for map. Many things he said that seemed unimportant were forshadowings to things that might become important later, some already did, some didn't yet. This followed an advice Hussie once gave on how to create some cool forshadowing.